Ordinary toy fishing play units such as one patented of U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,261 has a turning disc mounted on a base plate provided with model fish placed in a number of cells and a player uses a fishing rod fastened with a string bound with a bait at its free end trying to fish up model fish. It can only be played by one child at a time, but is impossible for two or more children to play at the same time. Although it gives a child some interest, but not a sense of competitiveness.